


That's Amore

by Esperata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Bruce Banner, Smitten Thor, The Avengers have to listen, Thor talks too much, Tony has had enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: In which Thor tells pretty much everyone how great he thinks Bruce is without thinking to tell the man himself.





	That's Amore

**Author's Note:**

> Set at some fictional point after Ragnarok where the team are all together and there's no Infinity War.

“Friend Steve.”

Steve looked up from his newspaper to where Thor was staring intently at the toaster.

“Yes?”

Thor continued to frown at the metallic device.

“How does this work?”

Steve opened his mouth once before abruptly closing it and thinking.

“Well,” he hazarded. “Electricity goes in and heats it.”

Thor finally turned to look at him.

“But if electricity is hot, why does not the wire heat? And how can it also power the refrigeration machine?”

“I don’t know.” Steve huffed in mild exasperation at the questioning before offering an apologetic smile. “It’s all a bit after my time remember?”

Thor nodded.

“Of course. My apologies. I shall ask friend Banner.”

Steve nodded vaguely back and returned his attention to his paper.

“Banner is most knowledgeable about such things,” Thor continued obliviously. “And he is always most patient in explaining. I am sure I must irritate him with my lack of knowledge.”

“I’m sure you don’t,” Steve replied, still keeping his eyes on the newspaper, even if he wasn’t able to return to reading yet.

“I am not so sure.” Thor hesitated. “Stark has previously threatened to tape my mouth shut for asking too many questions.”

Steve lowered his paper again.

“Did Bruce turn green?”

“No.”

“Then you weren’t annoying him.” Steve shook his paper out and buried his face in it once again.

Across the room Thor smiled happily before turning again to watch the toaster work its magic.

⚡

“Is it true you worked in a circus?”

Clint lowered his bow and turned to see Thor walking over to him.

“Yeah. The Carson Carnival of Travelling Wonders.”

“Then you know of mortal magic tricks?”

Thor was giving him an excited wide-eyed look and Clint thought it best to extricate himself as quickly as possible.

“Not really, no. I trained in archery not magic.”

“Oh.”

The big guy looked so crest fallen at his answer that Clint relented slightly.

“Why did you want to know?”

Thor’s expression brightened again.

“Bruce performed the most amazing feat of magic this morning and I have been struggling to puzzle out how it was achieved. He assures me he is possessed of no true magical ability so I am at a loss to explain it.”

“Really?” Now Clint was intrigued. He’d never pegged Bruce as the magic trick kind of guy. “What did he do?”

“A manifestation worthy of my brother,” Thor pronounced. “He made a coin appear from behind my own very ear!”

Clint quickly stifled his laugh into a cough.

“Wow,” he finally said. “That’s pretty impressive.” _Pretty impressive you haven’t figured it out,_ he wanted to say but held his tongue.

“Truly it was,” Thor agreed.

Clint shrugged and decided to leave well enough alone.

“Well, as I said, I didn’t train in magic. And anyway, a good magician will never share their secrets.”

“I must be content with a mystery then.”

“Yeah.”

Clint grinned and shook his head as he watched Thor wander off.

⚡

Natasha concentrated on her breathing and reminded herself that remaining focused despite distractions was useful training. As she arched her body into another stretch she reflected that Thor was beginning to try her patience though.

“If you had only seen him! Flying the alien spaceship as if he had been trained to do so. And so soon after his return from being the Hulk.”

Thor shook his head in fond disbelief and Natasha took her opportunity to speak.

“You already told me this Thor.” She was pleased with the casual tone in her voice. Clearly all her undercover training hadn’t wasted away.

“But I don’t believe you understand what I mean.”

Natasha inhaled slowly as she returned to an upright position.

“And what is that?”

“It was as if he had a previously unknown gift for flying,” Thor insisted eagerly. “How many other such gifts might he possess that we don’t know about?”

Natasha silently assessed the excited god. He was, she thought, very like an energetic dog. Enthusiastic but lacking in subtlety.

“I’m still not sure I see your point. Are you suggesting we expose Bruce to a variety of challenges and see what he does well at?”

Thor frowned.

“Of course not. I would not wish to expose him to any additional levels of stress. I merely wish for him to receive the benefit of the doubt more when people assume he cannot help without transforming.”

Natasha’s expression softened.

“I understand. I’ll try and make sure Bruce isn’t overlooked in favour of the Hulk.”

Thor smiled, satisfied to have made himself understood, and finally left Natasha to her exercises.

⚡

Wanda laughed and turned from the stove to smile up at Thor.

“I like hanging out with you, you know.”

“I am gratified to hear it.”

“You treat me like I’m normal, not some walking talking nuclear weapon.” She couldn’t quite keep the bitter tone from her voice and turned back to stir the saucepan.

“I suppose it helps that my childhood companions were all capable of bringing down armies. Also, travelling alongside Bruce has helped my perceptions.”

“Oh? Here, taste this.”

Thor complied before answering.

“Hhm. Before meeting Bruce, I never knew it was possible for one person to be both incredibly strong and equally fragile at the same time. As Hulk, he is my equal in battle, yet as Bruce…”

Wanda turned again as Thor trailed off, asking with her eyes for him to continue.

“He is so vulnerable, both physically and emotionally,” Thor confessed. “I find myself forgetting his strength and seeking to protect him. Which is ridiculous.”

He fiddled with one of the spices lying on the surface.

Wanda gently but firmly took it from him.

“It isn’t ridiculous. Even the strongest of us want to know someone has our back.”

She smiled encouragingly at him and he grinned back. “Now,” she turned back to the soup. “I think we’re done.”

“Then I shall summon the others.”

He lay one large hand thankfully upon her shoulder before heading off to round up the hungry troops.

⚡

“Master Thor?”

Thor started at the voice and glanced over to see Vision hovering uncertainly in the doorway.

“It’s just Thor. And please, join me.”

Vision inclined his head slightly before making his way over and sitting beside the god.

“I have been meaning to speak with you some time,” he began. “About Mjolnir.”

“Mjolnir?” Thor frowned and glanced to where his hammer rested at his side. “What about it?”

“Some of the other Avengers,” Vision began carefully, “have suggested you may have taken… umbrage with the fact I also am able to lift your hammer.”

Thor laughed.

“Not at all friend Vision,” he declared. “I do not pretend to be the only worthy one among us. I hope the others have not construed my attitude as such?”

“I cannot speak for the others,” Vision offered apologetically. “I still have trouble comprehending whether or not they are joking part of the time.”

Thor shook his head.

“They are all worthy companions,” Thor insisted. “Take Banner for example, you only have to observe his actions to realise he is pure of heart and brave of soul.”

“Which actions do you refer to?”

“I could name many yet I will always remember his willingness to lay down his very existence for the protection of my people as the definition of nobility. That we got him back is something I am daily grateful for.”

“Indeed.” Vision absorbed this information carefully. “I am relieved to know you bear no resentment. Perhaps you might similarly reassure the others you consider them worthy?”

Thor clapped Vision heartily on the back.

“An excellent idea. I shall treat them all to drinks this evening to celebrate their heroism.”

⚡

The evening should have been a lot of fun. They were all here, well, nearly all, and Thor had brought out the Asgardian ale. However Sam had found himself cornered by the god and hadn’t found a tactful way to escape yet.

“And then…” Thor drew Sam closer to deliver his punchline. “He told the lady he was actually a leprechaun!”

Thor threw back his head and laughed while Sam winced.

“Hilarious,” he said unconvincingly. Not that it mattered. Thor had stopped hearing him some while back.

“That is what is so amazing about him,” Thor continued with a rueful shake of his head. “He has such a self-depreciating sense of humour. So funny but sometimes I just want to…”

As Thor trailed off Sam muttered, “kiss him senseless?” under his breath.

Thor suddenly thumped his hand on Sam’s shoulder almost making him buckle.

“I wish Bruce would have come this evening. I should have made it clear to everyone here that I consider him the most selfless, honourable, worthy hero among us.”

“Yeah. I think we get that.”

Sam managed to catch Rhodey’s eyes and he nearly sighed in relief when he saw the other man moving in to intercept them.

“Why is he not here?” Thor demanded plaintively.

“I dunno.” Sam hefted Thor’s hand away from his shoulder and ducked past. “Why don’t you ask Rhodes?”

Sam grinned as he nipped away, easily shrugging off the look of horrified disbelief Rhodey gave him as Thor turned his attention his way.

“Friend Rhodes!” Thor boomed delightedly. “Can you tell me why Bruce has not joined our festivities?”

Rhodey grimaced slightly to himself and considered his answer.

“Well, boisterous gatherings aren’t really his thing. And he doesn’t drink so-”

“Alas! I forgot Bruce does not approve of alcohol.” He stared mournfully at his tankard before depositing it on the side.

“Hey, he doesn’t really disapprove. It’s just not something he wants to participate in you know? He wouldn’t object to his friends enjoying themselves.”

Rhodey sagged as a heavy arm draped across his shoulders.

“Indeed, I believe you are right. Bruce would never deprive someone of enjoyment. He is the kindest hearted person I know. Despite his own struggles he always puts others before himself. I was only just saying to Falcon he is the most selfless amongst us.”

“Yeah.” Rhodes sighed. “I think we all got that.”

Thor grinned suddenly and leaned closer.

“I shall tell you something funny he said.”

Rhodes prayed for deliverance and cursed his own good nature for rescuing Sam.

⚡

Pepper wasn’t expecting to see any of the Avengers up and about when she headed into the kitchen the next morning so she was surprised to find a hungover god sat at the table.

She didn’t say anything immediately but went straight to the coffee machine and made two cups. Returning to the table she set one down in front of Thor.

“Here. Drink this. It’ll probably help.”

Thor managed a wan smile as he dragged the cup into the cradle of his hands.

“It has been a long time since I indulged,” he confessed. “I fear I have lost some resistance to the ale’s effects.”

“Uh-huh,” she agreed, carefully sipping her own morning coffee. She waited until he’d started his before speaking again.

“I gather you all had a good time. Tony was complaining this morning he felt like he’d gone ten rounds with the Hulk.”

Thor winced.

“I apologise if I encouraged him to drink in excess.”

Pepper waved that away.

“Tony’s a work in progress. I’m not so bothered when it’s a social occasion. If he were drinking on his own…” she trailed off, before changing tacks. “But he doesn’t do that. Not just for my sake but strangely for Bruce’s.”

“Bruce?” Thor looked slightly brighter as he raised his head.

“Bruce has had his own dealings with alcoholics. Tony knows better than to inflict that on him again.”

Thor’s eyes dropped once more and he sighed.

“What’s up?” Pepper asked.

“I fear I have driven Bruce away. My conduct last night-”

“Thor,” Pepper spoke sternly. “Drinking with friends is a far cry from drowning your sorrows alone. Bruce knows that. The fact he’s not keen to join in doesn’t mean he holds it against anyone else who does.”

Thor gazed into the distance as he considered her words.

“Still,” he finally answered, “I would have liked to see him relaxing with his friends. It is rare to see but he almost glows when he allows himself to relax thus.”

Pepper hid her smile in her mug.

“He does have a nice smile,” she put in.

Thor looked back to her with a smile of his own and nodded.

“It is enough to warm even a frost giant’s heart,” he declared.

Pepper managed to hold back her laugh as she stood and took her cup to the sink.

“I’ve got to find Tony,” she said apologetically as she made her way to the door. She glanced back once before she left.

“Make yourself some breakfast,” she suggested. “You’ll feel better.”

⚡

By the time Tony ventured out of the lab, looking more than a little frazzled, Thor was once again in his usual jovial mood.

“Stark! How do you fare? How is Bruce?”

Tony shot Thor a withering look as he made a beeline to the coffee machine.

“I’ll feel better when people stop rubbing my nose in their healthy constitutions. We don’t all have god-like metabolisms or gamma inspired healing.”

“All the more reason to take better care of yourself,” Thor admonished cheerfully. “But how is Bruce? I was sorry he didn’t join our festivities.”

Tony leant against the counter and slowly sipped his drink before replying.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

Thor dropped his gaze back to his empty plate.

“I am sure he is busy,” he demurred before looking up brightly again. “Did you know he has seven phds? I am not even sure I know what a phd is-”

“Oh for the love of…!”

Thor blinked as Tony slammed his cup down and stormed out of the room. He pondered following but was unsure what he’d said or done to prompt such a reaction.

He was still sitting worrying over his error when Tony marched back in pushing a rather resistant Bruce. Thor watched dumbstruck as Stark made him sit down opposite and stood weighing his shoulders down so he couldn’t escape.

“Right,” he declared. “I am sick of listening to Bruce here bemoaning how out of his league you are while you’re busy bending everyone’s ear about how great Bruce is. I have spent my entire morning reassuring him that you don’t think he’s an antisocial, awkward recluse and I am not about to spend my afternoon reassuring you you’re not too dumb for him!”

Tony stared hard at each of them.

“You are going to sit here and talk to each other for a change.”

He released Bruce’s shoulders and stepped back, still alert for the possibility of the scientist bolting. For a long moment no-one moved or said anything. Then Bruce spoke up.

“You like me?”

“Greatly,” Thor admitted. “I was unsure if you…” he trailed off awkwardly.

“I like you too.”

Thor grinned.

“Then you’ll come on a date with me? Tonight?”

“I’d love to.” Bruce smiled back excitedly before glancing nervously to Tony. “I do really need to get back to that experiment now though. If I leave that sample out of containment too long-”

“What?” Tony snapped upright. “You didn’t say you had radioactive materials lying about the lab!”

“You didn’t-” Bruce began to protest before Tony grabbed his arm and hauled him back out of the room.

“I’ll pick you up!” Thor called after them.

⚡

The next morning was blissfully quiet as the Avengers gathered gradually in the kitchen. They were all in various states of wakefulness, some having already got their morning exercise, others just stumbling from bed.

When Thor strode in though he seemed unusually bright and alert.

“Hale and well met fellow Avengers!” he greeted brightly as he headed for the refrigerator. There was a mixed chorus of greetings and groans but everyone remained focused on their own breakfast routine.

He glanced about his silent comrades as he took a hearty swig from his drink.

“Bruce is a fantastic lover,” he announced suddenly.

Several people spat out their coffee and others choked on their food as their brains caught up with their ears.

“He does this thing with his tongue,” Thor continued obliviously before he was interrupted from the doorway.

“Thor.”

The god’s eyes lit up at the sight of Banner padding across the room to him. Bruce said nothing else but clasped his arm and pulled him determinedly from the room.

The rest of the inhabitant let out a collective sigh of relief.

“Thank fuck for that.”


End file.
